


【盾冬】In My Dream

by sibasin



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 01:20:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7412857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sibasin/pseuds/sibasin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>隊長生日的賀文（雖然遲到了XD</p><p>7月4日的深夜，因為落雷造成停電，睡到一半的大盾急忙跑去關切冬眠中的吧唧，經現場人員告知一切正常後，回到房裡的大盾想著剛才見到的吧唧翻來覆去好不容易才睡著，半夢半醒間他看到了笑著對自己說生日快樂的吧唧，認為這是夢的史蒂夫忍不住對吧唧道出了一直隱藏在內心的感情……</p><p>能吃再點吧～</p><p> </p><p>＿＿＿</p>
            </blockquote>





	【盾冬】In My Dream

7月3日跨過了十二點後的7月4日深夜，睡在瓦干達自室內的史蒂夫有些心神不寧地望著窗外的傾盆大雨及雷暴，想著隔著一道牆睡在不遠處裡的巴奇。

由於擔心巴奇的狀況，為了不管何時發生任何意外都能夠第一時間趕到巴奇身邊，所以史蒂夫請帝查拉將自己的寢室安排在附近。

原本只是希望同一樓層，但帝查拉好意特別在巴奇冬眠的冷凍艙隔壁另闢了一間舒適的臥室，只隔了一道牆，只要史蒂夫想他隨時隨地都可以過去探望巴奇。

這一天從天黑之後就一直下著劇烈的雷雨，打雷閃電不斷，晚餐時克林特還開玩笑說也許是索爾在生氣。後來山姆好像回了什麼，但史蒂夫沒有印象了，因為他腦海裡浮現起的都是過去他跟巴奇的回憶，充滿在胸口酸酸甜甜的思緒一直持續到現在。

少年時期，每當雷雨時，他們就兩人窩在同一條毛毯裡，或者數著雷聲與閃光之間的距離，或著，就只是望著雷光，感慨大自然的力量與美麗。

或許是他才剛跟冬眠中的巴奇道過晚安，並跟他提起今天的雷鳴及過去的回憶，所以史蒂夫現在一閉上眼睛，眼前全是記憶中少年巴奇的側臉。

就在史蒂夫回想著閃電在巴奇眼中劃過時的光芒的時候，忽然間，一道強烈的白光後緊接著如爆炸般的轟然巨響，整棟建築物幾乎都跟著搖動。

這個雷可打的真近。史蒂夫剛開始還悠哉地那麼想著，然而當他察覺到原本細微的空調聲忽然停了下來時他的心臟突地一跳，連忙從床上坐起身，屏氣凝神地豎起了耳朵，並看向房門口。

只見房門外原本應該從走廊微微透進來的燈光只剩下一片黑暗，寂靜的黑暗中，很快明白應該是由於雷擊而造成停電的史蒂夫腦海中唯一閃過的是『巴奇』，並驅使著他立刻跳下了床，推開房門，衝到了隔壁巴奇沉睡的地方。

還不用進入室內，史蒂夫的心就先安了一半。

因為廣闊的室內唯一照亮黑暗的就是巴奇所沉睡著的冷凍艙，透明的玻璃罩散發著柔和的白色光芒，在黑暗中靜靜地運作著。

望著巴奇平靜的睡臉，史蒂夫臉上也不自覺地浮現起了安心的笑容，放慢了腳步，來到巴奇面前，凝視了一會後才將視線從巴奇身上移開，走到控制儀表板旁按下了緊急通話鈕。

「晚安，羅傑斯先生。」才剛按下，史蒂夫還沒開口，就聽到對講機另一頭的男性冷靜地解釋道：「請你放心，並不是敵襲，由於剛才落雷造成了停電，目前正在修復中，請你稍等片刻。關於巴恩斯先生所在的冷凍艙，一停電就會起動緊急電力裝置，我們已從監控系統確認目前正常運作中，暫時應該是不會有問題。為了以防萬一我們現在已經派人過去，後續的狀況會等現場人員到達後再跟你說明。」

於是史蒂夫在回應了「知道了，謝謝你們。」之後，就待在巴奇的冷凍艙旁邊等待。

很快地，就像剛才那名男性所說，不到十分鐘就有兩名披著白袍的人員來到了這裡，並在簡短的寒喧之後立刻對巴奇的冷凍裝置進行了檢查。

「請羅傑斯先生安心，由於一停電就立刻起動了緊急電力，所以巴恩斯先生沒有任何的問題，剛才的雷擊並沒有打擾到他的冬眠。」

直到這一刻，史蒂夫才真正地完全放下了心，鬆了一口氣。

「那就好……非常謝謝你們深夜還特地前來。」

在與伸出手來致謝的史蒂夫回握後，其中一位白髮帶著眼鏡的中年男性禮貌地笑了笑，「這是陛下交給我們的職責，讓巴恩斯先生安穩的睡眠是我們該做的。也請你不用擔心，巴恩斯先生一切正常。」

另一位稍年輕些的黑人青年在看了一下自己的手錶後，與中年男性交換了一個眼神，並交談了幾句後，轉向史蒂夫，「現在時刻是凌晨1時38分，我們會想辦法盡早恢復電力，那麼我們離開了，祝羅傑斯先生有個好夢。」

史蒂夫輕輕點頭，「你們辛苦了，晚安。」

在目送現場人員離開後，史蒂夫將視線轉向身後巴奇沉睡中的冷凍艙，將手抵在冰冷的玻璃上，望著巴奇平靜的睡臉。

既然過了十二點，應該算是史蒂夫的98歲生日了。

雖然巴奇已經在冬眠前就表示過很可惜今年沒辦法幫史蒂夫過生日的歉意，而史蒂夫也對巴奇說過沒關係。然而現在站在凝結著一層霜的玻璃罩前，望著在裡頭閉著雙眼沉睡的巴奇，史蒂夫心中突然有股衝動，想要立刻喚醒巴奇，看著他對自己笑，聽他對自己說一聲生日快樂。

然而史蒂夫比誰都清楚，他不能這麼任性自私，只為了想要得到巴奇的生日祝福而擅自將他從寧靜安詳的沉眠中喚醒。

儘管他真的很想不顧一切那麼做，但史蒂夫想了又想，最後只是將自己的嘴唇貼在玻璃上，彷彿隔空吻著在裡頭靜靜沉睡著的巴奇。

「……晚安，巴奇。」

深情的眼神中映照著巴奇的模樣，低聲說完，史蒂夫依依不捨地轉過身，壓抑著回頭的衝動離開了現場。

回到房裡，看著窗外依然毫無停歇的狂爆雨勢與激烈雷鳴，史蒂夫輕輕嘆了口氣，再次躺回床上。

望著天花板，聽著窗外即使是隔音玻璃也聽得見的吵雜雷雨，占據著史蒂夫思緒的全是與巴奇的回憶。

自從認識了巴奇以後，一直到在那輛火車中失去巴奇為止，史蒂夫的每一次生日，都是巴奇第一個給予他祝福。

而現在巴奇就平安地睡在他牆的另一邊，這不就是最棒的禮物了嗎？他有什麼好不滿足的呢？

在心中對自己說著，史蒂夫翻過身，望著素淨的白色牆面，彷彿可以透過牆看見另一邊的景象，怔怔地望了一會後，才閉上了雙眼。

 

 

＊＊＊　＊＊＊　＊＊＊

 

 

「……夫……蒂夫……史蒂……」

意識飄蕩在半夢半醒間浮浮沉沉的史蒂夫忽然聽到了熟悉的聲音在輕聲呼喚著自己。

「史蒂夫……」

輕柔地振動著鼓膜的低軟嗓音讓史蒂夫的心臟怦然一動，連忙睜開了雙眼。

「巴奇……？」

首先映入眼簾的是一片黑暗，很快地，史蒂夫馬上發現隱約有個人影站在床邊低頭俯視著自己。

即使是黑暗之中，又驚又喜的史蒂夫也能馬上認出這個人影就是他朝思暮想的巴奇。

眨了眨眼，等到眼睛適應了黑暗，藉著緊閉的門外微微透進來的光，史蒂夫甚至可以清楚看見巴奇的臉上帶著笑容，溫柔地望著自己。

才剛想開口詢問巴奇怎麼會在這裡，史蒂夫就突然意識到窗外原本吵雜的雷雨停了，於是原本因驚喜而騷動的心也漸漸沉了下來。

回想著他睡前的雷雨轟轟以及停電的黑暗狀態，史蒂夫在心底有些失望地想：對了，這一定是他太想見巴奇所作的夢，要不然理應沉眠在隔壁冷凍艙中的巴奇怎麼可能會出現在他床邊？

「生日快樂，史蒂夫。」

……而且還微笑著祝自己生日快樂？

看著近在眼前巴奇的笑容，彷彿在黑暗中發光般美好，耀眼得史蒂夫眼中一陣酸疼。他是如此地想見到巴奇，想得胸口幾乎要爆炸。即使是在夢境中也好，他只想貼身感受巴奇的體溫。

「巴奇！」

於是再也忍不住的史蒂夫用左手撐住上身，並伸出另一隻手抓住了巴奇的手腕，一把將他拉到自己懷中，緊緊擁抱住他。

也許是因為這是夢，史蒂夫懷中巴奇的肌膚並不是想像中的溫熱，反而濕滑冰涼，彷彿剛從冷凍艙中走出來般，令史蒂夫感到自己的心揪成了一團，更加用力緊摟住巴奇，就像是希望能用自己的體溫帶給他溫暖。

「史蒂夫？」

由於史蒂夫的力道，巴奇整個人都被史蒂夫緊擁著，臉更是被迫貼在了那厚實的胸前，帶著疑惑的呼喚著史蒂夫的聲音顯得有些沉悶。

或許是因為身處於寂靜的黑暗中，史蒂夫可以很清楚地感覺到巴奇的睫毛在自己胸前上下眨動的麻癢感，以及慢慢蠕動著唇瓣喊著自己的名字所吐露的濕熱氣息。

在自己懷中逐漸溫暖的體溫，以及越發激烈的兩人份的心跳聲在耳邊鼓動，伴隨著越來越急促的呼吸，彷彿有一把火點燃了史蒂夫內心所有長年累積下來對巴奇的感情與慾望，並且越燒越旺，幾乎燒去史蒂夫所有的理性。

一想到這是在夢中，史蒂夫乾脆豁了出去，抓住了巴奇的肩膀，稍微拉開了兩人之間的距離。

臉上表情還有些茫然的巴奇在看到史蒂夫認真嚴肅地望著自己後，立即轉為關切，無意識地伸出了右手覆在史蒂夫的臉頰上輕聲問道：「怎麼了，史蒂夫？」

巴奇長了槍繭的手掌有些微涼，讓史蒂夫一下子想起了年少時每次發燒，巴奇總會用手掌覆在他額上的回憶，那雙總是關心著自己的灰綠眼眸中即使黑暗中也藏不住的柔和光輝就跟那時候一樣一點都沒變。

難以言喻的情感湧上了史蒂夫的胸口，讓他情不自禁地緊握住了巴奇的手，凝視著眼前這個他一直偷偷在心中暗戀了好幾十年的青年，大聲地將一直不敢說出口的告白喊了出來。

「我愛你，巴奇！」

「……啊？」

在聽到史蒂夫突兀的告白後，巴奇的表情一下子凍結了起來，目瞪口呆地望著史蒂夫，像是無法理解他在說什麼。

一時之間，整間黑暗的臥室中，除了空調細微的雜音之外，就只有史蒂夫因緊張和不安而越來越大的心跳聲及呼吸聲。

看著巴奇愕然地望著自己的臉，即使是在自己夢中，依然恐懼於被拒絕的史蒂夫彷彿是為了不讓巴奇把拒絕的話語說出口似地將臉靠了過去，吻住了巴奇微啟的雙唇。

初次接觸到的巴奇唇瓣濕濕涼涼的，比想像中潮濕柔軟的觸感讓史蒂夫一吻就停不下來。

本就猶如被石化般定住的巴奇更是因史蒂夫突如其來的吻而驚訝得全身僵硬，瞪大了雙眼任由史蒂夫的舌頭輕易闖入他合不攏的嘴裡。

「等……唔嗯……唔唔！」

即使巴奇終於從當機狀態回過神來，將手抵在史蒂夫的胸口上試圖出聲阻止他，史蒂夫卻只是一邊吻一邊更用力地將巴奇擁入自己的懷中，任憑巴奇怎麼推怎麼拍打都屹立不搖地放任本能攪弄著巴奇有些冰涼的口腔，貪婪地舔拭著內裡的黏膜，捲起巴奇逃跑的舌頭，與之糾纏。

「我愛你……巴奇……愛你……很久很久了……巴奇……別拒絕我……別離開我……」

不管巴奇怎麼掙扎，史蒂夫只是一心一意地吻著他，並在吻的間隙急切地一邊重複著愛的告白一邊呼喚著巴奇的名字，吸吮著從巴奇口中溢出的甜美汁液。

漸漸地，巴奇不再掙扎，將全身力道都放鬆，甚至將有些顫抖的右手環上了史蒂夫的背，揪著史蒂夫的上衣，閉上濕潤的雙眼，在史蒂夫的吻中喘息。

巴奇態度的轉變以及逐漸溫暖的肌膚讓史蒂夫的勇氣大增，不禁升起了想要更進一步的念頭。雖然從沒有性的經驗，但想與所愛的人親密接觸是人的天性，在思考著該怎麼做之前史蒂夫的手就已經自動自發地滑進了巴奇的上衣裡，愛撫著腹部勻稱的肌理。

感覺懷中巴奇的身軀在自己碰觸到的瞬間突地一震，卻沒有抵抗地因自己笨拙的愛撫而微微顫抖著，並在自己執拗的親吻中低吟嘆息，史蒂夫在慾望抬頭之餘，對於在自己夢中的巴奇竟是如此順從聽話地任由自己上下其手毫無反抗這件事，也無法不感到有些汗顏。

「……史……嗯……呼啊……嗚、嗯……嗯……」

當史蒂夫循著本能將手滑到巴奇的下腹，並滑入褲中時，巴奇宛如配合地抬起了臀部，以便史蒂夫能輕鬆脫下自己褲子的舉動，更讓史蒂夫認定這是一場夢，所以他愛撫巴奇的動作也更加地大膽了起來。

既然這是夢，那麼也許他可以在夢中得到巴奇的一切……

心動無比地想著，史蒂夫索性將巴奇輕輕壓到了自己身下，拉下褲子後分開了巴奇顫抖的雙腿，一邊俯身繼續吻著巴奇，一邊伸手探入巴奇的後方，按揉著巴奇因緊張而繃緊的臀肉，並撫摸著隱藏在臀縫內因被史蒂夫碰觸而不住抽搐著的小小洞口處。

當史蒂夫的手指試探性地在沒有任何潤滑的情況下闖入了巴奇乾澀緊窄的內裡時，即使是在黑暗中他也可以清楚感覺到巴奇的不適，因為他整個身軀都大大地一震。

「嗚嗚……！」

由於嘴被史蒂夫的唇舌給堵住，巴奇只能發出悶悶的嗚咽。由於近距離地吻著巴奇，史蒂夫還可以看到巴奇因痛楚而扭曲的臉。

即使認為自己是在夢中，並且下身的欲望幾乎要脹開來，史蒂夫還是心疼得停下了侵入的動作，抽出手指撫摸著巴奇震顫的大腿內側，輕聲問：「很痛嗎？巴奇……」

顫抖著嘴唇急促低喘了幾下後，巴奇點了點頭，卻又有些猶豫地搖了搖頭，別過臉望著牆壁好一會後才小聲說道：「……你沒有搞錯吧……你真的想要操我？我可是巴奇巴恩斯……你的老朋友……硬梆梆的老冰男，不是……不是……」

「……我沒有搞錯，巴奇。」沒等巴奇說完，史蒂夫伸手捏住了巴奇的下巴，將他的臉轉過來正面朝向自己。

凝視著巴奇黑暗中搖曳著不安跟困惑的濕潤眼神，史蒂夫深吸了一口氣，坦率地低聲傾訴內心長久以來對巴奇的渴望。

「我一直想要你……想要巴奇巴恩斯很久很久了……你是我的老朋友、我的初戀、心中最重要的存在……也是唯一的性幻想對象……我從沒想過操別人。」

說完後，史蒂夫聽到了巴奇倒抽了一口冷氣的聲音，接著在史蒂夫耐心的等候下，沉默了一會後巴奇才開口，像是在自言自語般地輕聲回應。

「……今天是你的生日，我可得將欠了你七十多年的生日祝福都送給你才行。」

「巴奇……？」

微微一笑，巴奇對著史蒂夫伸出了右手，拉過他的頭，抬起臉吻上了史蒂夫的唇，然後往後躺在床上，曲起膝蓋、岔開雙腿，抓著自己的臀肉往兩旁分開，將隱密的小洞展現給史蒂夫。

「生日快樂，史蒂夫……收下你的禮物，從現在開始我就是你的了，你想對我做什麼都行。」

雖然黑暗中看得不是很清楚，但光是巴奇近乎獻身的舉動，以及他泛起了紅潮的笑容，感受到那副被自己壓在身下原本冰冷的的軀體升起了微熱，史蒂就幾乎要開心得飛上天了。

然而腦中有個聲音冷冷地將他踢回地面。

－－這果然是一場夢。

這是史蒂夫在猶如昇天的狂喜過後第一個浮現在腦海中的念頭。

因為在史蒂夫的預想中，巴奇不可能會接受他的告白，還那麼地爽快。

但是無論如何現在這個夢中的巴奇接受了他，並且表示做什麼都可以，那麼史蒂夫決定不客氣地收下了這個夢寐以求的禮物。

於是史蒂夫彷彿為了從心中的傷感逃離似地，捨棄了擴張潤滑的前戲，性急地抵著巴奇曲起的膝蓋，扶著自己的欲望闖入了巴奇緊小的內部。

「啊……！」

巴奇發出了一小聲驚呼，旋即被他自己咬在嘴裡。

才進了一點頭史蒂夫就停了下來，本就狹窄的後穴又熱又緊，幾乎夾痛了史蒂夫，更別說被粗熱的堅挺撐開來的巴奇了。

看著被自己侵犯的巴奇整個身子都緊繃著，緊閉著雙眼大口喘息的模樣，史蒂夫後悔自己的魯莽，只能停在巴奇體內一會後，撫揉著巴奇的性器，等到巴奇放鬆了下來史蒂夫才緩緩開始了抽插。

小心地觀察著巴奇緊蹙著眉頭，咬著手背忍耐呻吟的模樣，史蒂夫抽出一點點、再進一點點，慢慢地開拓著巴奇太過緊小的內部。

「嗚……嗯……」

黑暗中史蒂夫可以很清楚地聽到巴奇悶悶地嗚咽，感覺到他大腿內側肌肉在每一次進出時的痙攣，史蒂夫乾脆伸出了手，將巴奇拉起，坐到了自己身上，一口氣貫穿了他。

「啊啊！」

由於體位的緣故，整根沒入之後，巴奇再也忍不住弓起了身子發出了痛呼，抓住了史蒂夫的背，搖著頭，艱辛地低喘著氣，顫聲要求：「輕……輕點……有點痛……」

雖然巴奇嘴中說的是有點痛，但從他的表現上來看，絕對不是有點痛而已。黑暗中雖然看得不是很清楚，但淡淡的鐵鏽味以及慢慢從兩人交合的部位所滲出，潤滑了史蒂夫肉柱的溫熱液體，讓史蒂夫察覺到巴奇正在被他撕裂開來，

史蒂夫低頭看去，巴奇的眉頭痛苦地皺在一起，顫動的睫毛下滿是止不住的淚水，全身都不由自主地顫抖著，但卻沒有掙扎或抵抗的意思，只是抱著史蒂夫的肩膀，大口喘著氣。

「對不起……我太急了……」垂下眉毛，史蒂夫低聲道歉，並心疼地撫摸著巴奇因疼痛而痙攣的腰身。

「嗯……沒關係……讓我稍微……啊……適應一下……」低喘著，巴奇半開玩笑的抽了抽鼻子，然後伸手摸上他們的交合處，不可思議地嘆道：「老天，你的傢伙那麼大……居然能全部進來我的屁股裡……」

因為這是夢。

史蒂夫在自己心中低語，然後低頭在巴奇濕濕的眼角上吻了一下，又吻一下的臉頰，最後停在唇上，史蒂夫一邊吻著巴奇柔聲安撫，一邊握住了巴奇疲軟的陰莖，試圖用性的快感沖淡巴奇的痛楚。

或許是史蒂夫的多重攻勢奏效，巴奇的身體漸漸不再那麼緊繃，原本只有痛苦的喘息開始混著甜蜜的呻吟，而被史蒂夫握在手中的陰莖也變得硬挺，並從頂端滲出了前液。

「好……好了……你動吧……」

在巴奇輕聲地允許下，史蒂夫才抓著巴奇的腰臀，從下往上頂弄著他，享受著在緊實的肉壁內抽插的快感，手上也不忘愛撫著巴奇的陰莖。

「啊……嗚……哈……啊……啊、啊……！」

隨著逐漸加快的上下律動，以及性器上直接粗暴的快感，當史蒂夫用力握住了在自己手中跳動的柱身時，巴奇渾身一陣抽搐，仰起頭，發出綿長的哭腔，在史蒂夫手中射出了白濁。

高潮中的肉壁不由自主地痙攣著，緊緊裹住了史蒂夫，讓他也跟著在巴奇溫熱的體內解放。

兩人緊緊擁抱了一會，等到呼吸稍微平順下來後，巴奇低頭看向兩人依然接合著的下身，乾笑了幾聲，「哈哈……還……還好是我……要不然把人家姑娘弄傷了還射在裡面……要是懷孕了你可得負責到底……」

巴奇像是開玩笑又像是委屈的抱怨讓史蒂夫心都揪了起來。

既為了自己傷到巴奇而自責，又為了巴奇居然在這種時候還提到別的姑娘而傷心，即使是在夢中，史蒂夫還是忍不住想要解釋清楚。

「抱歉，巴奇……恐怕你必須忍耐下去了，因為就算你不會懷孕我也要對你負責到底，一輩子……」

巴奇愣了一下，望著史蒂夫真摯的表情，紅著臉笑出了聲，輕輕罵了句：「……你這臭小子……」然後伸出手環抱住史蒂夫的脖子，在他的鼻子上吻了一下，「好吧，你可要好好負責到底。」

「……巴奇……」

史蒂夫的陰莖在巴奇的體內又開始脹大，巴奇這次真的笑出聲，「你可真有精神。」

「我可以再來一次嗎？」

「當然……」巴奇勾住了史蒂夫的脖子，就著結合的體勢將他往後拉，兩人一起倒在床上，舔了舔嘴唇，低笑著，「來吧，看看你有沒有辦法讓我懷孕……」

這句誘惑就像是一句咒文，讓史蒂夫忘情抓著巴奇的腳踝，將他用力往後拉，重重地撞入了他。

「啊！」巴奇渾身一顫，發出甜蜜的尖叫，然後睜著一雙濕漉漉的眼睛望著他身上那個一心只想把他給吃了的的男人，「嗯……別急……慢慢來……我……我不會跑掉……」

史蒂夫點了點頭，但操著巴奇的動作卻越發急促激烈，幾乎要將整個自己都埋入巴奇身體裡似的，方才射進巴奇後穴內的液體在猛烈的抽插下被擠出了穴口，發出淫靡的水聲。

「巴奇……巴奇……巴奇……我愛你……」

史蒂夫一邊猛力地幹著巴奇一邊柔聲喚著巴奇，並不忘告白。

「嗯……」巴奇也努力地在幾乎要被撞壞的節奏中回應著史蒂夫，「我也是……史蒂夫……我也……啊……啊……」

聽著巴奇混著呻吟的回應著自己，史蒂夫更加瘋狂地操著巴奇，一次又一次解放在巴奇的體內，直到巴奇失去意識為止。

在擁抱著已經昏睡過去的巴奇入眠時，占據著史蒂夫腦海中唯一的念頭就是，真希望這個美夢永遠不會醒。

 

 

＊＊＊　＊＊＊　＊＊＊

 

 

窗外的陽光照進房裡時，史蒂夫才慢慢睜開了眼睛，然後，在發現被自己擁在懷中的巴奇時，驚愕地大叫了一聲。

「巴奇！？」

「……嗯？」巴奇揉了揉眼，睜著惺忪的睡眼看向史蒂夫，露出了慵懶的笑容，用著有些低啞的嗓音對史蒂夫說道：「早，史蒂夫。」

「巴奇……？」望著巴奇的笑容，史蒂夫不敢置信地眨了眨眼，喃喃說道：「你怎麼會……」

難道說，昨晚發生的事不是一場夢？

「……啊？」史蒂夫的反應讓巴奇沉下了臉，瞪著他，抿住了嘴唇，忍著酸痛坐起身，並指著自己被蹂躪得一蹋糊塗的下體，「你這臭小子突然告白了一大堆，沒怎麼準備就硬捅進來，痛到我都想一槍崩掉我自己了，還給我內射，事到如今你可別跟我說你搞錯想操的人了？」

明亮的陽光下，史蒂夫可以清楚看見巴奇下身的慘狀，紅腫的後穴上以及股間、大腿內側都是乾涸的血液及精液，史蒂夫震驚過後，緊接著湧上的滿是歉疚跟自責。

所以他昨晚真的操了巴奇，還一點也不溫柔地弄傷了他。一邊在心中罵著自己，史蒂夫連忙急著對巴奇喊道：「不是！我想操的只有你！」

看著沉默地瞪著自己的巴奇，史蒂夫還是無法不問出內心的疑問，「我……我只是……你不是在冬眠？」

瞪著史蒂夫好一會後巴奇才重重地嘆了一口氣。

「昨晚不是停電嗎？」看到史蒂夫點頭，巴奇才繼續解釋：「聽來修理的人員說，我的冷凍艙停電的時候沒有出問題，卻在復電的時候因為電壓的問題故障了，所以沒辦法只好先叫醒我。然後我一時之間也不到要去哪裡……」

「所以你就來房裡找我……？」

巴奇點了點頭，「對，而且我還聽到修理人員說到今天是7月4日，於是我就想說哇！真棒，先祝你生日快樂好了。誰知道才說完你就突然又抱又吻的還告白……」

史蒂夫臉紅了起來，一臉歉疚地低下了頭，「那是因為……我以為你是夢。」

「……所以你以為是夢才跟我告白？」巴奇望著史蒂夫，臉上表情似笑非笑。

「是的，巴奇……但是相信我……雖然我以為那是夢，但我所說的……對你的感情都是真的。」

「……包括負責到底一輩子？」

「當然！」

看著史蒂夫堅定的表情，巴奇笑了出來，握住了史蒂夫的手，在他耳邊輕輕說道：「我昨晚說的也都是真的……我也愛你……一輩子。」

幾乎要被狂喜淹沒的史蒂夫緊緊擁抱住巴奇，窗外明亮的燦爛陽光就像是他現在的心情。

而最棒的是，這不是夢，而是最美好的現實。

 

 

 

 

 

＿＿＿

 

 

 

「搞不好昨晚的停電是雷神送給隊長的生日禮物。」

史考特看著坐在沙發上緊黏在一起的一對老情侶，悄聲對著對面的山姆說道。

「如果真是的話那還真是名副其實的天降恩賜。」山姆不置可否地笑了笑，然後悄悄在手機上多訂了一張電影票。


End file.
